Old Friends aren't always what they seem to be
by Darkindangerous1313
Summary: Sakura and the Akatsuki were old friends, and now they have come back for a visit. The only probable is that she doesn't know they are Akatsuki. What will she do when she finds out? Are old bonds enough or will new ones form? Eventual Itachi X Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I just wanted to say that sadly, I don't own Naruto, it would be awsome if I did, but sadley I don't. Owell, I will now go cry in the corner. Without further waiting, here is chapter 1.**

**"Inner Sakura"**

_"Sakura's thoughts"_

**Chapter 1**

_Sakura's Dream_

_"Don't worry Sakura-chan,"said Deidara happily,"we will be back before you know it"_

_"But, but DeDe-chan why do you have to leave?" asked 10 year old Sakura._

_"Well Sakura-san we need to go to Stone and visit some people for awhile" said Sasori._

_"We promise to come back and visit soon, isn't that right Itachi?" said Kisame._

_"Hn."_

_"All right, but promise to come back," pouts Sakura_

_"We..._

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

Sakura Haruno awakes from her dream and throws her alarm clock at the wall.

**Dammit!!! I hate mornings, they always interupt my beauty sleep!! **

_Stop complaing Inner Self, besides, do you know how much beauty sleep you would need to become pretty?_

**Watch it Forehead Girl!!!!! Or else...**

_Or else what?_

**Or else...Or else...**

_Yea...you think about that and get back to me on it._

knock knock

_Who would be here at this hour?_

Sakura walks to the door and opens it. Standing in the door way is none other than...

**Should I continue the story? Or does it sux so much that I shouldn't? And who is that at the door?**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I decided to continue the story anyway so...so...live with it! Once again I do not own Naruto. Do I have to say that on every chapter? Oh yes, and sorry about how short the first chapter was, I didn't realize it was that short or I wouldn't have posted it. Anyways enjoy!**

**"Inner Sakura"**

_"Sakura's thoughts"_

**Chapter 2**

_Sakura opened the door and..._

"Hey Sakura-chan, want to go train?" said Naruto.

"...Naruto...What are you doing here this early?" asked Sakura, her eye starting to twitch.

" Uh,...well...you see i j-just wanted to know if you wanted to train w-with me." Naruto says as he starts backing away.

"NARUTO!!! GO AWAY!!!!!"

"S-S-Sorry Sakura-chan, I'll come back l-l-later. Bye" Before Sakura could even react Naruto was running down the street, creating as much distance between him and Sakura as possible.

_Naruto why is it always you that seems to get on my nerves at this hour? _

Sighing, Sakura walks to her bathroom and turns on the shower. Looking at herself in the mirror, Sakura looks at her flowing pink locks, that now reach halfway down her back, her skin that is so pale that most people relate it to porcelain, and her tiny frame. At the age of 16 she is Jonin ranked and the top medical shinobi in the village, even surpassing Tsuanda herself.

Shaking her head, she jumps in the shower and scrubs shampoo into her hair.

_Wow, I can't believe it's been six years since they all left. I wonder if they still remeber me._

Finishing her shower, Sakura jumps out and looks into her closet to find something to wear. She chooses a pink tank top, a black mini skirt, and knee high black lace up boots. Walk to her dresser she puts her hair in a bun, grabs her headband and heads to Tsuanda's office to see if there are any missons for her to do.

Walking down the street, she runs into Hinata.

" H-H-Hello Sakura-chan." stutters Hinata.

" Hi Hinata-chan, sorry I can't talk, I have to go see if Tsuanda has any missions for me," says Sakura.

" O-Ok S-Sakura-chan. M-Maybe we can get together l-later and hang out." Hinata says as she starts walking away.

" Yea," Sakura shouts," that would be fun. I'll catch up with you later. Bye Hinata" Sakura shouts as she turns and runs to the Hokage's office to avoid further interuptions.

**With Akatsuki**

"Do you think Sakura-chan will remember us,yea" asks Deidara.

"Of coarse, why wouldn't Pinky remember us?" laughs Kisame as he pats Deidara on the back.

" You guys better keep quite around Sakura-san, she doesn't know we are Akatsuki and if she finds out before we regain her trust, it could ruin everything." stated Sasori.

" Right, yea" said Deidara and Kisame. ( only Deidara says the "yea" part ) Itachi just nodded.

They continued their way to Kohona in silence, until Kisame asked " Hey, does anyone know where Sakura-chan lives?"

**Back with Sakura at the Hokage's office**

"Hello Tsuanda-sensei." says Sakura as she walks into the office.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" comes Tsuanda's snores, because as usual she is asleep at her desk.

Sakura walks over to her and screams " Tsuanda, Jiarya is peeking in the women's bath again!"

"I'm gonna kill that pervert!" screams Tsuanda as she instanly jumps out of her chair.

"Hahahaha, relax Shishou, I was only joking," laughed Sakura as she sat on the Hokage's desk.

"Oh, a hahah very funny Sakura, now why are you here?" asks Tsuanda as she sits down and shuffles the papers on her desk.

" Why Shishou, I came here to see if there was any missions for me to do. Why else would I be here?" inquired Sakura.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe to visit with your old Sensei, or do my paperwork?" says Tsuanda with a smile on her face.

"Not likely Shishou, besides, I'm not the Hokage, you are, and paperwork is part of your job," chuckles Sakura as she suppress giggles.

"Fine, fine. But just remember, my offer still stands.Now, about the missions. Let me look." says Tsuanda as she starts to ruffles though her paperwork. " Sorry Sakura it appears I don't have any Jonin level missions for you today, come back tomarrow. In the meantime, go and work at the hospital, even though it's your day off,I'm sure they will let you help." replies Tsuanda.

"Ok Shishou, thank you." Sakura said as she headed out the door.

**Later that night**

_OMG, I am soo tired, I can't believe the hospital was that packed. Oh well, at least I'm home and I can take a hot bath and get all this blood off me._

Sakura opens the door and steps into her dark apartment.

_That's funny, I don't remember the window being open._

She walks over to the window and shuts it. She walks right past her living room, to tired to notice the four chakras that came from there. That is, until she heard a voice.

"Long time no see, Cherry Blossom."

**I think I will leave it there for now, in the next time Sakura will finnally meet her friends again!! I won't update till I get at least 2 reviews, so review please!**

** 3 Love ya**


End file.
